catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent's Apartment
The apartment of Vincent Brooks lives in is a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Several important scenes occur here during the game. The player cannot control Vincent here, the most one can do is move the camera slightly during cut scenes, though that is disabled when there is something really interesting to be kept out of sight. Katherine and Vincent don't live together for unknown reasons (possibly because of their workplace commutes) although she occasionally visits him to see how he's doing and drop off snacks. She hates Vincent's messy apartment room, and one of her texts reveals she has a set of spare keys to Vincent's apartment and she cleaned it for him at least once. Space Tourism Space Tourism is a program that allows average citizens to tour space for a fee. Where it tours and travels and for how long is unknown. A poster advertising it is taped to the wall of the apartment, introduced on Day 1, 8:10 AM. This is one of the objects Vincent focuses on after waking from his first nightmare, The Underground Cemetery. On Day 4 at the Stray Sheep, The Couple discuss the space tour and how the entry fee has been lowered to $50,000 instead of $80,000. She suggests they go, which the boyfriend quickly dismisses, suggesting they spend the money on a house or a car. During the Freedom Good Ending and the Freedom True Ending, Vincent tries to extort Boss for a loan, saying he has to invest in himself. The loan is $50,000 and he wishes to put it towards a down payment on the shuttle that will be leaving soon. Symbolism The design of Vincent's apartment could be interpreted as a reflection of Vincent's condition, as someone who is financially poor, struggles with financial issues, as well as possible depression. The messiness of it reflects his disorganized and frantic mental health, as well as his inability to care for himself, sometimes with alcohol bottles lying about. The apartment is portrayed with very bleak and subdued colors like greys, faded browns, pale blues, etc. His bedsheets have stripes which could be interpreted as symbolizing prison bars, or be a reference to how he is "imprisoned" while he sleeps (i.e. the Nightmares). The space tourism poster on the wall is a representation of Vincent's desire to escape. The furniture is minimalistic and the size of the apartment is insultingly small, almost as if is the bare minimum Vincent needs to live. This tie's into the theme of the game concerning "ants", and how humanity can be compared to ants (work, sleep, wake up, work, sleep, etc). Ants are shown to infest and invade Vincent's apartment, probably meant to be a parallel to how Vincent's well-being is under invasion. Its size is similar to some of the ridiculously tiny apartments in Japan (where Catherine was developed) and can be seen as a commentary on Japan's notorious "work yourself to death" system. Vincent works at home with his computer which is right beside his bed, highlighting themes of how overworked Vincent is and how Vincent can't escape work. This ties into the scene where Katherine mentions Vincent isn't paid from his overtime which bothers her as she views it as unfair. Catherine is actually set in a space colony, which may explain why Vincent's apartment is so minimalistic-looking. Trivia * Among the books on his bookshelf are: "Dynamite HTML", "C/C++", "Programming Reference Book", "PERSONA", "Harlly Porter", "hyper programming" and "GREAT COMPUTER." * In Freedom True Ending, Vincent leaves his apartment. * In Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending, the apartment is transported to the Underworld. * If the player dies and chooses to return to the main menu (which they are forced to do if they have no Mystic Pillows left), the player is shown Vincent's desiccated and frozen corpse, with an expression of horror.https://youtu.be/ddm0jMf7SY8?t=413 Gallery VincentPee.gif|Vincent wets his bed. Vincent's_Bedroom.jpg|Vincent's new computer and bed. Screenshot6.jpg|Catherine on the bed. WelcomeHome.gif|Catherine inviting Katherine inside. Catherine coffee.gif|Catherine by the sink. Swipe.gif|Catherine attempting to stab Katherine. CatherineDies.png|Catherine bleeding on the floor. Category:Locations